Regrets by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: It's a Hotch and Emily story. Hotch contemplates on his actions and decisions that led him to walk away from a pregnant Emily. What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets Chapter 1 by believesvueo**

"_Would someone care to classify A broken heart and some twisted minds So I can find someone to rely on. And run to them full speed ahead…" – Misguided Ghosts by Paramore_

Hotch stood in his office watching Emily bring their barely two-month old daughter Emma. Sadness, he felt, because of a decision he made a year ago. A decision he regrets since he uttered those words to Emily. He was a coward and selfish.

"It hurts doesn't it?" It sucks that you can't even hold your daughter, asked his friend, fellow BAU Agent, David Rossi.

Hotch nodded and a feeling of loss overwhelms him.

"You know Hotch, it's not too late."

"It wouldn't be fair to her and to Emma. I let both of them down."

"You're a different man than you were a year ago Hotch. There was so much going on. Go to her, Hotch. Ask for her forgiveness. I know she loves you."

"Emily would never forgive me for walking away from her and our daughter. I blamed her for being in the situation. God, Dave I was so stupid."

"I know Hotch, I was there, remember? I am still the only person who knows the identity of her child's father. Imagine, despite of all the things you did to her and accused her of, the first thing on her mind was to protect you. She loves you so much that she never wanted anyone to lose their respect for you. Crawl, beg, do everything you can to get them back Hotch. You have one beautiful little girl there."

"I don't know Dave."

"Hotch, stop being an ass and be a man. Whatever she throws at you, take it. God knows you deserved it. Do you know how lucky you are to have a woman like Emily to still love you? Imagine, she still was able to remain professional with you despite you breaking her heart. Most women I know would have gone after your balls. You could have easily lost your job but she never said one word. Imagine, the one thing you were so worried about, she saved it again. That makes that twice already? What? You didn't think I know that she quit for you years ago instead of whispering in Strauss' ears? And to think that back then, you also didn't trust her. I don't know what you did in your previous life to deserve a woman like her. But make things right, Aaron."

Rossi left his office to join Emily and the rest of the team, who were arguing on who gets to hold Emma next.

God, how much he wanted so badly to hold their daughter and to feel Emily in his arms again.

He sighed deeply as he thought of that fateful day.

"Hotch. I mean Aaron, can we talk?"

Hotch had been in his office with Rossi discussing the possibility of him moving back in with Haley and Jack. They were able to get Foyet and after all those months of being away from Jack and Haley, in Protective Custody, Hotch wanted to make good of his promises.

But he was a man torn. He and Emily had gotten closer since Foyet stabbed him. She had been the one to give him support and the one that stood by him during those turbulent months.

One night after a hard case, Hotch kissed her and asked her to stay the night. One thing led to another and they were sleeping together every night.

But things all changed once they got Foyet and Jack and Haley returned home.

"What did you want to talk about Prentiss?"

Hotch calling her Prentiss took her off balance. The team had gone home for the night except for David Rossi, whose office is right next door.

"I need to tell you something, Aaron."

"Out with it Prentiss, I need to get home to Jack and Haley."

Hearing that Aaron had gone back to Haley made it even difficult to say what she wanted to say. But he had the right to know, no matter what.

"Aaron, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. It's yours. I took the test and then this morning I went to see a doctor and she confirmed it."

"Prentiss, I can't deal with this. I just got my family back. You said you were on pills. Or did you lie about that? I know you wanted a child but this is entrapment."

"I thought you should know. I thought as the father of this unborn child, you had the right to know. I didn't ask you to be a part of it. I just wanted to tell you. And Hotch, I don't regret this baby but I do regret that you're the father of this baby. How could you accuse me of entrapping you? You were a part of this as much as I was. Don't worry Mr. Hotchner, this baby will never know her father. I will do this without you."

After Emily left his office, Rossi stood by the door and shook his head.

They never discussed about that night again. They worked together as professional as possible. There were times when Hotch would keep her in the precinct to do victimology which irritated the hell out of Emily.

Emily would pretend not to make a big deal out of it when the team was around but once it's just them, she would berate Hotch at the top of her lungs.

"I know that you have a say as to whether I can be on the field or not but don't think you are doing me any favors because this is my baby and my body. Let me do my damn job, Sir."

"Emily, you are pregnant and you should not be out there."

"Sir, I am well aware that I am pregnant but I do know what is best for me and my baby. So just, show your concerns for someone else. Now, I'm going to go out there and join my team. If you have a problem with it, write me up then."

After her first trimester was past, Emily decided to tell the rest of the team she was pregnant. Both Garcia and JJ squealed and told her they will need to take her shopping for maternity clothes. Derek gave her a tight hug and told her they need to talk. Rossi also gave her a hug and whispered, "Hang in there, kiddo." And Reid, awkward as always, gave her a very tight hug. Hotch stayed in his office and watch them gather. He wanted so badly to stand next to Emily and share the good news but he lost that right to be beside her.

_**Please press that green button and leave me a review….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrets Chapter 2 by believesvueo**

"_**I have made you an enemy I have been my own enemy I am asking for you to forgive me For everything…" Enemy by Flyleaf**_

After announcing to the rest of the team that she's pregnant, JJ suggested they take Emily out to dinner to celebrate the good news.

Hotch continued to watch and listen from his office. He truly admired Emily for being so great at compartmentalizing because despite of the pain and the heartache he had caused her since she told him about their child, Emily was truly glowing.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a knock on his door. It was Dave in his office showing concern not only for him but for the woman in the bull pen.

"Hotch, I'm sure you've heard, we're taking Emily to dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"if you come tonight, I don't know how Emily would feel about celebrating this momentous occasion with you there. But if you don't come tonight, then they would get suspicious."

"Well, I can't win can I, Dave?"

"Aaron, you put yourself in this situation. You're the one who walked away. You made it perfectly clear to her that you wanted nothing to do with this child that she's carrying and that what you wanted was your family back. So how's that going, Aaron? Are you happy?"

"I'm not happy Dave. And no, I didn't go back to Haley. I thought it was the right thing to do but it isn't. I can't go back to her now and maybe not ever. I don't know what to do Dave? How do I fix this?"

"I can't tell you what to do Aaron but right now, stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about what's best for Emily and the baby."

After Dave left his office, Aaron thought long and hard about the mess he had created. It wasn't a mess until he turned it into one, he realized. Maybe, what's best for Emily and the baby is that he stayed out of it for now and gave her the time she needs. But what if it's too late? What if Emily and the baby are better off with him not involved?

Aaron didn't know how long he had been sitting in his office thinking about everything and coming up with nothing. He saw JJ approaching his office. He looked at the wall clock in his office and realized that it was time for dinner.

Aaron motioned for JJ to come in.

"Hey, Hotch the team and I are going to dinner. I'm not sure if you've heard about the news, that Emily is pregnant since you've been cooped up in your office the whole day. Is everything okay, Hotch, at home with Jack and Haley?"

"Everything is fine JJ. Jack and Haley are adjusting well. About dinner, I can't stay too long but I'll come. I promised Jack that I would read his a story tonight and he's usually in bed by 9 o'clock. So where are you taking Emily to dinner?"

"Well, no sushi or spicy food for her, so she said either Italian or Chinese. But I think she's leaning towards Chinese. We're ready to go now, so if you want, you can take your own car since you have to leave early."

"Thanks JJ. I'll just get my briefcase."

Aaron picked up his briefcase and some case files before closing his office door.

He took a deep breath before approaching Emily's desk, where the team gathered.

"Hotch is here, Mommy, now we can go." Morgan said to Emily.

Emily picked up her purse and started walking before Hotch even reached her desk.

Nobody thought of Emily's behavior towards Hotch as odd because a week prior team had noticed the tension between them and Hotch's constant order that she worked victimology. The team knew how pissed off Emily has been with Hotch but only Rossi knew the truth behind the tension.

Morgan ran to catch up to Emily and put his arm around her.

"You are riding with me, Mommy."

Emily laughed and rested her head oh his shoulder. Her laughter echoed in his head and he couldn't help but feel her slipping away even more.

As soon as they were seated, and once they ordered their food, questions started.

"Hey, what's up with all the questions, ha. I thought this night was all about this little peanut inside and being happy for me."

"Well, Mommy, this little peanut does have a father right? I mean, c'mon Emily, I'm hurt that you kept a secret from me." Morgan said.

"Derek, the father's identity is not really important at this moment and maybe, never."

"Em, you did tell the man that he is the father right?"

"Of course, I did Derek. He doesn't want to get involved, so that's that."

"I'm sorry, Em. I know you and I'm sure this wasn't a one night stand, he's a real jerk for walking away. The man doesn't know what he had just lost."

"It wasn't a one-night stand but it feels worse I guess, because I thought it was a relationship, apparently, I was just a stand in. But I'm not worried because I know I'll always have you, Spencer and Dave here. And of course, my Dad. So she's got enough father-figure. So I don't think she'll even notice that she never had a father."

Those last words stung so badly, that Hotch had to take a deep breath and make a quick excuse of needing to make a phone call to Jack.

After about five minutes, Rossi followed Hotch outside.

"Aaron, are you okay?"

"Dave, she doesn't need me. You heard her."

"Aaron, that's pain talking."

"No, Dave, I know Emily. It's better that I don't get involved."

"Aaron, that's a cop out. I am telling you, you will regret this. It's not because of what she said that you are walking away. You're taking the easy way out and if you think that I would sympathize with you and your dilemma, I can't and I won't not even if we are friends. Aaron, I sure hope to God that you think about this again."

Rossi shook his head at his long time friend and walked back inside to join the rest.

Hotch followed after wearing that stoic face that they are all accustomed to.

"You guys, I'm gonna have to leave early. Jack called and it's my night to read to him. And Emily, congratulations."

Emily mustered all her strength to give Aaron a fake smile. She touched her stomach to let her baby know that she will do everything in her power so that she will never miss not knowing her father. She held back the tears that were threatening to burst as Aaron's words replayed in her head about going home to Jack and reading to him.

When she found out that she was pregnant and before she told Aaron, she dreamed of Aaron reading to their daughter as she fell asleep in his arms. She had all these happy pictures in her head but all that's shattered now.

_**Don't forget to press that Review button and tell me your thoughts…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrets Chapter 3 by believesvueo**

"_**And what have I done? Looks like I was wrong Is everythin' really meant to change? I guess we're like water and a flame, water and a flame…"**__**- Water and a Flame by Daniel Merriweather**_

The next few months were both an emotional roller coaster for both Emily and Hotch, but more so for Hotch. After the fateful dinner, Hotch thought long and hard what he wanted. He thought about how the next decisions will affect all their lives, Emily, Haley, Jack, his and the unborn child that Emily is carrying.

He thought about what he really wanted and what he should have done. There was no going back to the mistakes he had made but only make amends to the woman he had hurt the most. The one who didn't deserve the pain he had caused.

He realized that what he felt was guilt, toward not being there for his son and Haley. He wanted to be with his son but not with Haley. It took him awhile to realize that he had fallen out of love with her so long ago and that Emily is the woman who holds his heart, for years now. He needed a plan and to put everything in perspective.

He called Haley and told her that he would be coming by later tonight. He needed to talk to her about something really important.

After finishing up the paperwork on their latest case, Hotch gathered his things and headed out the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Emily and Morgan, still in the office, with Emily writing and Morgan, who was obviously waiting for her to finish.

"C'mon Mommy, are you almost done? I thought you said you're hungry?"

"I am almost done. I swear, these forms, I have to fill them out. Just give me another minute and I'm done. You know, I'm the one who is pregnant here, so believe me, I am hungry. And this little one here is as impatient as you."

Emily had started to show, who was already on her fifth month. She looked beautiful, even more so now, Hotch observed. He has really missed her, and the ache of wanting to be near her and their unborn child has been close to unbearable. He can certainly say now, that even though he was married to Haley for 10 years and was his high school sweetheart, he had never missed Haley this much the way he misses Emily. The way her voice sounded when it was just them alone and they are making love had been what tortures him every night. The feel of her naked soft skin and the touch of those gentle hands that roamed every part of his body replayed in his head.

"Derek, are you sure you don't mind me putting you as the person to call, after my Dad of course, in case of emergency?"

"Of course not, Em. And you know, I also want to volunteer to be your partner in the birthing classes."

"I appreciate that Morgan. But both JJ and Pen already volunteered. And I want to thank you for coming with me to my doctor's appointment last week. I am truly blessed to have all of you, Derek."

That should be him, Hotch thought.

Emily sensing that they were not alone in the office, looked up to where Hotch was standing, on the steps.

She quickly picked up the forms and got up from the chair.

"Finally, Mommy you're done. Here, let me carry those files for you and let's get you and this precious little one some food. Oh hey Hotch, I didn't know you were still here. We're leaving now. You see how much of a workaholic this mother to be is."

Hotch smiled and nodded at Emily.

"Emily, I was wondering if I could speak to you first thing in the morning tomorrow? We need to discuss when you want to start desk duty."

"Desk duty? We are talking about Emily here, Hotch. Should we say, never?"

"Haha, Derek Morgan. Very funny. Actually, I'm on my fifth month now and I really don't mind doing victimology, if I need to. I'd do field work, but I'd like it to be just you know, going to the victim's families and talking to them. I'd rather be safe and plus, I don't think I'd be much help chasing down suspects at this point."

"I think that's a good idea, Emily."

"And just heads up, I thought that as my boss, I will be taking my maternity leave a little early. I know that JJ worked until she was about to pop, but I have some things I need to take care of and plus, since I'm an older, I'd rather not take a chance. So I'm taking my maternity leave on my 7th month. I'll turn in all the paperwork for you to sign."

"Okay. How are your parents, by the way? Do they know about the baby?"

"They know. I don't mean to be rude Hotch, but Morgan and I have to go. C'mon Morgan, you said you're going to feed us."

"Ah, Em, you're the one taking time. Bye Hotch. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Morgan. Goodnight, Emily."

Silence loomed over them for a few minutes. Hotch wanted so badly to grab Emily and take her home with him where they could talk about their plans about the baby. Or maybe, they could be decorating her room. Even if he didn't know what the sex of the baby was, he knew that Emily was fairly certain that it's a girl.

But he couldn't do that now. He knew Emily well enough and even if she's talking to him now, he could hear the anger and hatred behind every word she uttered to him. And without saying it, he could tell that she's putting a barrier between them. Just like he did that day….

Hotch watched as the car Emily and Derek were riding in disappeared from the parking lot. He sat in the car a few more minutes before heading to his old house, where Jack and Haley have lived since their divorce.

After tucking in Jack, Hotch sat on the couch where Haley was waiting for him.

"So, Aaron, what did you want to talk about? It sounded important."

"It is. I really hope that you won't get mad at what I have to say."

"Why would I be mad, Aaron? Does it have anything to do with Jack?"

"No. Actually, yes, indirectly."

"Aaron, just tell me."

"Emily is pregnant!"

"Emily? Emily Prentiss? Oh…You and her? Wow. How long? When?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. I mean, it just happened."

"Well, I'm happy for you and Emily, Aaron. Why isn't she here with you?"

"Ah…" Hotch sighed loudly.

"Oh, Aaron, what did you do? Oh, God. You didn't?"

"I did Haley. I felt so guilty about what happened with you and Jack and I thought that it was best that I go back home."

"God, Aaron, you told her that?"

"Actually, that and I also accused her of trying to trap me and I told her that I didn't want to have anything to do with her and the baby."

"What? Aaron, how could you?"

"I know. I'm an idiot! I'm an asshole. I am ashamed of what I said and done to her. God, Haley, I'm such a mess right now."

"Aaron, this is Emily Prentiss we are talking about here. I don't know her all that well but from what you have told me about her, what you had put her through when she first joined the team and also the type of mother she has when you worked for her, you have your work cut out."

"So you are not upset about the baby? About Emily and I?"

"Aaron, I couldn't be happier about the baby. And as for you and Emily, well, let's just say I'm not surprised. I think, she's possibly the only woman who can put up with you and also has the guts to go toe to toe with you. Do you remember when you first mentioned the name Emily Prentiss to me?"

"Yeah, when she first joined the team."

"Well, yes, in a way it was but I do recall you were more upset about her not remembering meeting you from years ago than her joining the team without your approval. Do you remember?"

"Oh wow. I do remember that."

"I think you were so upset that it clouded your judgment about her. But she proved you wrong didn't she?"

"She has time and time again."

"And she proved you wrong again didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. Haley, what do I do now? She has totally shutdown her feelings for me."

"You have got to give her time. She's calling the shots now. And you definitely deserve all the crap she will throw at you."

"I know. I better get going, Haley. I've got paperwork, as usual."

"Well, try and sit down with Jack this week, and explain to him that he will have a little sister or brother in a few months."

"I will. How do you think Jack will take the news?"

"I think he will be very happy."

"Okay. Goodnight Haley. Thanks for listening to me. I'm glad you are not upset."

"I'm not upset about Emily and the baby but I am upset about your actions. You better fix this, Aaron."

"I will try and hopefully, I am not too late."

Aaron sat outside Emily's apartment building just watching her silhouette from the window. He recalled spending so many late nights in her place. So many nights of making love in her bedroom and sometimes, they don't even make it there. He watched her cross her bedroom to turn off the light on the side of the bed where he used to sleep. His heart tightened as he felt her pain, a pain he caused. Everything is so clear to him now. Emily and their unborn child, winning them back is his mission. He will be that man worthy of Emily Prentiss.

_**So press that review button and drop me a review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Regrets Chapter 4 by believesvueo**

"_**It's been three whole days since I've had sleep And I got the point that I should leave you alone But we both know that I'm not that strong And I miss the lips that made me fly…"**_ **- ****Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade**

_Present Day_

"She hasn't forgiven you has she?" Dave asked.

"No, she hasn't Dave. I am trying my best."

"It's been what now, six months since that day you decided what you really wanted?"

"Yeah, you know that it has, Dave. And I wanted to thank you again, for all those times you kept me updated on her and the baby."

"You're my friend Aaron and I know you made a mistake that day. But you just really have to be patient with Emily. She's a tough nut to crack and she's not the easiest to break once she puts up that wall."

"I know. Emma is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, just like her mother. But I do think the team knows you're the Dad. The dimples were a give away."

"But Emily has them too."

"Do you have regrets?"

"I don't regret being with Emily and creating Emma. I love her Dave. And I love our daughter."

"Go to them Aaron."

"I don't know, Dave. She needs space. I don't want to upset her."

"Suit yourself, Aaron."

Hotch sat in his office and thought about the past 6 months. He tried so hard to reach out to Emily but it's obvious that she had closed off.

The following day, after he talked to Haley, Hotch was in good spirits but he prepared himself to be rejected.

He decided not to call her before heading to her apartment. If she wasn't home, he was willing to wait for her outside her door until she got home.

He knocked softly on her door.

He could hear her voice and it sounded like she was on the phone talking to someone.

"Hold on a second JJ, I think that's Morgan at the door."

"Morgan, when you said you were coming over, I didn't think it was before…" Emily had stopped talking and was shocked to see the last person she wanted to see at her door.

"Listen, JJ I'll talk to you later okay. Kiss Henry for me. Bye."

Emily clicked the phone and turned her attention to Hotch, who was still standing outside her door.

"What are you doing here Hotch?"

"I was wondering if we could, maybe talk?"

"Well, you can stop wondering and no, we will not talk unless it's about a case."

"Emily, I sorry. I am so sorry about what I said that day."

"You don't get to take those words back and think that everything is okay, Aaron. You said everything you needed to say that day and you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me and the baby. I told you Aaron, I don't need you. We don't need you."

"Emily, please just hear me out."

"Did you give me a chance that day, Aaron? All I wanted to tell you was that I was pregnant and I wasn't expecting anything from you. I perfectly understood that you would have wanted to reconcile with Jack and Haley. I was aware the whole time that you would want to be with them once you got them back safe but what I never expected was that you, of all people accuse me that I planned all this. I'm a career-oriented woman and our job is hard, do you think I would want to get pregnant?"

"I know that now Emily. I was just so confused that day when you told me, Emily."

"And I wasn't confused? God, Aaron, you know how much I debated that day whether to tell you or not? But I did because you deserved to know."

"What can I do Emily?"

"Nothing, Aaron. I'm done. So please just leave."

"I'm not giving up Emily. Whether you want to hear it or not, I would give anything if I could take back what I said that day. I love you Emily."

"Aaron, please just leave."

"I'm leaving for now but I will be back again and again. I want you and our baby in my life, Emily."

Emily closed the door behind her and collapsed on the floor.

Aaron could hear her crying against the door. The sound of her cries broke his heart. He knew that Emily was hurting as much as he was and there wasn't a damn thing he can do. He cried along with her outside her door. He probably looked like an idiot to the people passing by but he didn't care. He needed to let it out.

He touched to door, hoping that she could hear him, "I love you."

_**Please send me your reviews…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Regrets Chapter 5 by believesvueo**

"**_I'm better than this. Don't leave me so cold. I'm buried beneath the stories. I just want to hold on. I know I'm worth your love…"_ The End by Pearl Jam**

She had gotten used to the idea that she will have to raise her daughter by herself. After Aaron told her he didn't want to have anything to do with her and their child, she spent the next two months crying herself to sleep wondering how in the world did she get herself in this situation. She doesn't regret the life growing inside her stomach but what she regrets was allowing herself to fall in love with Aaron. He was so vulnerable at the time and she should have known better but she was already in love with this stoic man before they started sleeping together. She only had herself to blame but she promised the child inside her that she will never feel she was ever to blame for the situation. It is what it is and the child is a gift from God.

Seeing Aaron tonight and confessing that he truly does love her and wants to be a part of their lives, it shook her to the core. She could do nothing but cry again. After picking herself up off the floor, she gathered her emotions and looked in the mirror. She did the same when she was 15 years old after she had an abortion and she promised herself that John will never hurt her again. He abandoned her once and it will never happened again. True to her word, she left the life she had in Italy and put it in the box. So when she saw John again last year, he was nothing but just a distant memory. Aaron abandoned her and their child months ago and she promised herself that he will also be just a distant memory just like John was. She had been hurt all her life. The only man who had never abandoned her was her father. She needed his comforting voice. So she picked up the phone and dialed her father's number.

"Hello, Dad."

"Princess, what are you still doing up? Is everything okay? Is my grandchild okay?"

"Everything is fine Dad. I just haven't talked to you in almost a month. I have been so busy at work. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I think you have forgotten how well I know you Princess. Now tell me the truth."

"Dad, the father of my baby came over tonight and told me that he loves me and that he now wants to be a part of our lives. He apologized and I don't know how I should react."

"Knowing you Princess, you cried and then looked at yourself in the mirror and told yourself that he will not break your heart again. And that you will do everything in your power to protect this child of yours from hurting the way he hurt you. Am I right so far?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Listen to me Princess, I know you are hurting. I know what he did was stupid. But I do know that you still love the father of your child and that's why you haven't told me his name because you know what I will do to him. Let me tell you something, Princess, I know that you were aware that your mother and I had our problems when you were growing up but one thing that your mother always told me that, she will never take you away from me. And that she knows how much of a Daddy's girl you are. It is that very reason that kept me from leaving and the very reason why I love your mother. I know that she is tough sweetie but deep down inside your mother is a softie. You're a lot more like her more than you care to admit."

"Dad, would it make me a bad person if I don't want to forgive him? Would it make me a bad mother if I don't tell my child who her father is?"

"I don't know, Princess. But she deserves to know her father. You have got to find it in your heart to forgive him. Give it time, Emily. No matter what you decide, your mother and I will always love you. We will be here for you. Your mother just told me that she has the room ready when you go in maternity leave. She wants to take care of you here."

"Tell Mom not to worry. I will call her when to send someone over to help with my stuff."

"Are you feeling better, Princess?"

"I do Dad. Thanks. I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, she closed her eyes until exhaustion overtook her.

Almost a month past and Emily didn't speak a word to Aaron about the night he came over. It was as if she didn't hear a single word he said. . She's already on her seventh month and after today, she will be on her maternity leave. After the night he came to her apartment, Emily asked to be on desk duty. Although she continued to fly with the team on cases she stayed behind in the precinct to work with the local officers and just work on victimology. Every time Aaron tried to get an alone time with her, Emily refused to speak to him. Aaron had never known this side of Emily before. But then again, he never did give her a reason to before. He felt helpless but there was nothing he could do.

As he looked outside his office window, he sees his team gathered around Emily's desk.

He could see that Morgan is talking but couldn't hear. So he stepped outside his office to listen.

"Hey Em, I'm coming over to your house before these guys alright? I bought all the materials already and I will make sure that it's the best crib this little princess have. It will be so pretty you would wish I made your bed."

"Ah, Derek you have never been in my bedroom so you could not possibly know what my bed looks like. I have you know that my bed is an antique. It was my mother's bed before she married my Dad and before that my grandmother's before she married my grandfather."

"Really, Em? Is this a true story or are you just pulling my leg?"

"It's true Derek. But really guys, thank you for wanting to do all this for me and this little one here. Oh, she just kicked me. I think she's happy that she is loved so much by all of you."

"Well, Em, we are always here for you. Will, Henry and I will come by before lunch. And while the boys are busy with our little princess' room, Pen, Hnery and I will take you shopping for maternity clothes. The smell of paint isn't good for you, the baby and Henry anyways."

"Kevin and I will drop by around that time too, Em."

"I'm sorry I can't be there Emily. I've got this lecture at Georgetown. But if I am done with my lecture and dinner with some of the professors, I'd like to drop, if that okay with you. I'd like to see the little one's room especially this crib that Morgan is bragging about that he is going to built."

"Sure, Rossi. Just call me and let me know that you're coming."

Morgan noticed that Hotch was standing outside his office and listening to them, Morgan almost felt pity for the man because even though he got his family back, from what he heard, Haley didn't take him back. They all expected for Hotch to move back in with his family but he didn't. The man looked more broken than when his family was taken. He wished that he could talk to their Unit Chief, man to man, but the man was so closed off and alpha male, that he would never expect Hotch to ever open up to him. Hotch is a good man but he doesn't know a good thing even if it was in front of him.

"Hey Hotch, what are you doing up there man?"

"Oh I was just on my way out."

"So are you coming to decorate Emily's baby's room?"

He didn't quite know how to respond to Morgan's question. So he looked at Emily and he can tell that she doesn't want him there. There's still anger in her and he isn't about to push her when he knows that if he pushed her any further, then he will lose her and their daughter for good.

"My brother Shawn is visiting from New York. You guys remember him right? So I planned a fishing trip for us along with Jack."

"That's too bad Hotch. I was hoping I could sue another pair of hands with the crib since Reid's hands when it comes to building things are pretty much useless except if it's Lego or something like, what was it Em, Star Puzzle.

The team laughed.

"Well, say Hi to Shawn for us Hotch." Morgan added.

"Oh look who is yawning. It's our raven-haired beauty and soon to be mommy must be exhausted and excited to start her maternity leave, so we gets be going now." Penelope said excitedly.

"Goodnight you guys." Hotch said.

"Goodnight Hotch."

"Emily, I hope you have a good maternity leave. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Hotch but I don't think I need anything. I've got everything I need."

Her response to him was clear. She's done with him. And finally, his world came tumbling down.

_**"Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me those words are a lie. It can't be true. That I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky…"**_ **Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan**

**Reviews are very much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

Regrets Chapter 6_ by __believesvueo_

"_Is your love strong enough Like a rock in the sea Am I asking too much Is your love strong enough?"_

Present Day…

"I told her that I love her Dave. And that I was sorry. And that I want to be a part of their lives." Hotch said, never taking his eyes off Emily and Emma. I told her months ago and she still won't talk to me."

"So you're giving up? You're just going to stand in the sidelines and not do anything?"

"What can I do Dave? I am giving her time. When she is ready to talk to me, she will talk to me."

"You know Aaron, for an intelligent man, you are very stupid. What do you think Emily is waiting for you to do? She wants you to take actions. Crawl and beg, if you have to. Have you even spoken to her parents? If you really want to show her how much you love her and that you want to be in their lives, talk to her parents especially her father. Let him know your intentions. Prove to her every day that you deserve a second chance and you deserve to be in their lives. If not, you will lose them both forever."

"Thank you, Dave. I don't know what I would do if I lose them both. I can't lose them, Dave."

"Then, get your head out of your ass and move it."

"I really needed to hear that, Dave."

The next morning, Aaron got up early and drove to Emily's parents' house. He knew that if he was going to be the man that Emily deserved, he had to be a man to face her father.

He had met Emily's father a few times before. They even spoke briefly and from what he can remember about the man, he was honorable and friendly. He adored Emily and was very proud of her.

He took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened and he was greeted by the man himself.

"Sir, I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes, I remember you. You used to do security detail for my wife. And you are also Emily's boss, am I correct?'

"Yes, sir."

"But you are not here about that are you?"

"No sir."

"I've been expecting you."

"I'm sorry sir that it took me so long to come and talk to you."

"Come in, Aaron and let's talk in my office."

Aaron quietly followed Emily's father. He looked around and noticed that the house has changed a lot. There were still pictures of Emily but now, pictures of their daughter Emily hung everywhere. He smiled at a photo of their little Emma with her grandmother. It was obviously a stolen shot but the look of simple and genuine happiness, Aaron did not think that Emily's mother could have looked more beautiful.

Emily's father closed the door and motioned for Aaron to sit down.

"So what can I do for you, Aaron?"

"Sir, I came here to apologize for what I have put your daughter through. I know that I failed her and our daughter, Emma. I was stupid and I know that I don't deserve them but sir, I can't live without them."

"Aaron, I know you're a good man. Because otherwise, why would my daughter love you so much? I know what you went through with that mad man Foyet, my daughter told me. I can understand that you were confused. You felt guilty for putting them through that. But my daughter did not deserve the pain that you have caused her. She has always been a very principled woman. She was always the sunshine in my life. The most beautiful thing about her, besides her generosity, is her smile. She could light up a room. And for awhile, you took that away. She was so sad every day. Did you know that? You're a father Aaron, and as a father, the only thing we want for our child is to be happy. I felt so helpless because I could not take the sadness away. I was always her hero. Then, you came along and you were her hero. But you failed her. And now that Emma is here, I see her smile again. So what makes you think that I would want you in her life again?"

"Sir, I promise you that I will make up for all the pain that I have caused her. I will try to make her happy every day. All I need is just one more chance, Sir. Please Sir."

"It's all up to Emily, Aaron. My daughter is very stubborn and determined, a lot like my wife. I can only promise that I will talk to my wife and convinced her to not kill you. I will tell Emily you stopped by. But I will not try and influence her decisions. I do appreciate you coming to talk to me."

"Thank you, sir. I will try to earn your trust. I will be the man that Emily deserves. If I have to prove to you every day, then I will. Sir, I would also like to talk to your wife, do you know when it would be best to speak to her?"

"There are only two people you need to prove yourself to Aaron; that is to Emily and your daughter. As for my wife, she's in her office. I will speak to her and let her know you are here. I will come get you after I speak to her. But a warning, Aaron, she is a lot like my daughter, so you will have to do a lot of convincing."

"I know, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Regrets Chapter7**

"_I'm just trying to keep my feet on the ground. Trying to stop the sky falling down. So tell me, tell me the way from here. I felt you move. I heard you cry. Did you say that you care? Was it just a breath we shared? So tell me, tell me the way from here." _

Aaron picked up a picture of Emily and Emma that was on Emily's father's desk. He could tell that the picture was taken not too long ago. He couldn't contain his smile when he looked at their daughter. She looked like a mini Emily with those deep brown eyes, pale skin, her beautiful smile but there was no mistaking that he was the father, because her dimples matched his and Jack's. He really missed Emily and even more so now, and sadness took over him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Emily's father's voice.

"Aaron, my wife said you can go in and talk to her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Jim'

"Alright, Jim."

Aaron knocked on the door.

"You can come in, Agent Hotchner."

He let out a sigh before turning the knob.

"Thank you for taking time to see me, Ambassador Prentiss."

"We both know that you are not here to talk about business. So please, stop with the formality."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"I tell you what, since you are the father of my granddaughter, maybe you can call me by my name. Call me Elizabeth and I will call you, Aaron."

"Ma'am, if that is what you want."

"It is. So my husband tells me that you spoke to him and that now you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you want, Aaron."

"I wanted to apologize. There's no excuse for what I have done to Emily."

"Huh. You know Aaron, when you worked as part of my security detail years ago, my impression was that you were honorable and a man with principles. When Emily first told me that she was pregnant, I was thrilled. I was finally going to be a grandmother. Then she told me that the father will not be in the picture at all. She told me that it wasn't important why. She didn't tell me that you're the father of Emma until recently. When she told me this, I have never seen my daughter so sad and heartbroken. And as a mother, there's nothing more painful than to see my child hurting. You should know Aaron, you're a father not only to Emma but to a little boy, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And how old is your son?"

"He's six now."

"And your wife?"

"My ex-wife and I are still divorced, We never got back together."

"I assume that you went back to your family and that is why you wanted nothing to do with Emily and the child she was carrying at that time."

"I reacted badly to the news back then. I was feeling so guilty about what happened to Haley and my son Jack. Because the man Foyet took them to hurt me. But soon after, I knew that guilt wasn't a good enough reason to try to fix a marriage that was already beyond fixing. And that I was already in love with Emily. But I just couldn't take back what I said."

"So, I take it that you tried to talk to my daughter and with no success, right?"

"Yes, I have tried. And yes, with no success."

"I'm not surprised. That is Emily. She can be the most open and generous with her heart but can be the most closed up person, when she's hurt. So if you are here because you want our help with convincing our daughter to give you a chance, then you are sadly mistaken Aaron. There is nothing we can do. It is all up to Emily."

"No, Elizabeth. I came here to apologize. This is all on me. And I will do everything and anything, for her to give me one more chance. No matter what it takes and how long it takes, I will not give up."

"And when she lets you back into their lives, Aaron, don't hurt her again."

"I won't Elizabeth."

"She loves you Aaron. Just show her and eventually, she will forgive you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Regrets Chapter 8**

I'm not really in a good mood today. After hearing that Paget Brewster is leaving after this season, I got really sad thinking about not seeing Emily Prentiss with the BAU anymore. She is my favorite character on Criminal Minds and it's hard to imagine the show without her

"_Where love is lost, your ghost is found I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down." – Turning Tables_

It has been a week since her parents informed her that Aaron had come to their house to talk to them and apologized for what he had done. Her parents told her that he made no excuses and that he knows the mistakes he made.

She loves her parents and appreciated that they did not try to talk her into maybe giving Aaron a chance. They told her it was her decision, and that they will support her no matter what. And that they would always be there for her and Emma.

Since that phone call from her parents, she hasn't had a decent night of sleep. Well, one reason was Emma, who is turning three months soon. She still wakes up every two hours to be fed.

She is still on maternity leave which made it easy to not deal with Aaron. Although, he had called her and dropped by her house, she did not answer his calls nor open the door.

She is so confused. She loves Aaron. She deeply loves Aaron. But he also hurt her so bad. She never thought she would ever feel this kind of pain. And she doesn't know if she could ever forgive him. As she watches Emma sleep, she can't help but smile and be overwhelmed with emotions. They have created this beautiful child together. And every time she smiles, she is reminded that Aaron is Emma's father. There was no escaping that fact.

She needed to talk to someone.

She took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Emily?"

"Hey, Dave, can you come over? I need to talk to you about…" Emily paused.

"I know, Emily, about you and Aaron."

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Dave."

True to his word, Rossi was at her door in 15 minutes holding up a bottle of wine.

Emily took the wine and let Rossi in.

"You will have to drink alone, Dave. I am still breast feeding Emma."

"Oh, I'm sorry Emily. I forgot."

"It's okay, Dave. Do you still want me to pour you a glass?"

"Yes, please."

Emily sad down, after bringing a glass of wine to Dave.

They were sitting in her living room.

"So, Emily, tell me."

"I know that you know about Aaron being Emma's child. I'm sure the team knows too."

"I think only JJ has an idea."

"I'm surprised JJ hasn't said anything to me."

"Well, JJ respects you and she knows that when you are ready, you will tell her the whole story."

"I don't know what to do Dave."

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"Aaron spoke to my parents. He apologized to them and owned up to his mistakes. He has been trying for months to talk to me. He leaves me messages. I feel horrible that I am keeping Emma away from him."

"Why should you Emily? He deserved everything you are throwing at him, right?"

"I know he does Dave. But I feel bad. I thought I would feel better hurting him but I'm hurting even more now"

"That's because you love Aaron."

"I do. I wish I didn't but I do. But I can' just forget."

"He's not asking you to forget and forgive him now. He's asking you to give him a chance to prove himself that he is worthy of you. The question is, "Does he deserve that second chance?"

Emily took a deep breath and remained quiet.

"Emily, I am not going to tell you what you should and should not do. But I do want you to think long and hard. Make sure you have no regrets when you make that decision. You also have Emma to think about. If you decide to forgive him, make sure that you do it wholeheartedly. There cannot be any pain or hatred left in your heart for what he had done. And if your decision is to move on without him, make sure that this is what you really want. And that, you are ready to face Emma's questions about her father, when she starts wondering why her friends her fathers and she doesn't."

"I am not saying this because Aaron is my friend. You are my friend too, Emily. And believe me when I say this, I want to kick his ass. But he loves you. He is hurting a lot. But he knows that he deserves this treatment he is getting from you. See it for yourself, if he really does deserve you and Emma. Then, make a decision. Talk to him Emily."

"I will eventually need to. Thank you, Dave."

"Emily, after you talk to Aaron, you will need to talk to the team."

"I know. After I talk to Aaron, I will talk to JJ and Penelope first. I'm afraid of what JJ will do."

"I don't think it's JJ you need to worry about."

"You mean, I need to worry more about Penelope."

"Not Penelope. It's Derek you need to worry about."

"What do you mean Dave?"

"Emily, tell me, hasn't Derek called you every day since you announced your pregnancy? Wasn't he the one who built Emma's crib and painted the walls in her room? We all helped Emily but Derek has gone beyond what was expected from him."

"Dave, you are not implying that Derek and I are…"

"I'm not implying anything Emily, at least not on your part. It could also be that I maybe reading into it more but I'm pretty sure I am right about this."

"Oh, God, this is just great.:

"Emily, worry about the Derek situation later. For now, just deal with Aaron and what you want to do."

"I know. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Regrets Chapter 9**

"_I'm waiting To hear your voice again And lighten up this heart I'm holding on to stupid memories But I see you in every little thing." – Hurricane_

Her head is spinning from thinking, again and again. Going back to when she and I seemed so happy despite the chaos that was surrounding them at that time. It might have been wrong at that time but it felt so right. It has always felt so right with him.

Their relationship was never easy, even from the very start. She could not recall the time he worked for her mother, but apparently, he did. He remembered, and he told her, the very first time he ever saw her.

_It was a sunny day in April, when he first saw her. They were at Yale, FBI Agent Aaron Hotcher, accompanied Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and her husband Jim, to visit their 18 year old daughter Emily Prentiss, before she was to for Greece. _

_He had seen Emily's pictures all over her mother's office. She was a beautiful young woman, there was no denying that with a smile that could light up any room._

_Aaron saw Emily talking to a group of fellow students, laughing. She seemed like a very vibrant person. He could see the joy on her face when she saw her parents waving her over to the car. Emily excused herself from the group and ran straight to the car._

"_Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"_

"_We wanted to see you before we went to Greece. We bought you a plane ticket to come visit us when you can."_

"_Thank you, Mom and Daddy. I will definitely do that when school is done in a couple of months."_

"_By the way Emily, this Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the FBI, he's doing security detail for me."_

"_Nice to meet you Sir."_

"_It was nice to meet you, Miss Prentiss."_

"_Oh, please call me Emily. Anyway, maybe I will see you in a few years. I plan to work for the FBI once I am done with college. After, my Masters of course, since I promise Mom that I will do that."_

"_Oh, I didn't know that you want to work for the FBI."_

"_I do. But I am not sure yet, which department."_

"_Sorry to interrupt you, beanie, but your mother and I has a flight to catch"_

"_Oh, Daddy, don't call me that in front of Agent Hotchner. It's embarrassing."_

"_You know, no matter how old you are, you will always be my beanie."_

"_I know Daddy."_

"_Well, we better go Emmy."_

Years later, Aaron told her that he never forgotten that day they met.

As she watches her daughter, sleep, holding a teddy bear Aaron had given her. Emma is also wearing the clothes that Aaron had bought for her. Their daughter, is truly so beautiful,

For months now, Aaron bought his daughter stuff he thought she would need. He bought them online and had them sent to Emily's place. Although, he knew that Emily would not talk to him, he wanted her to know that he loves their daughter. That he would keep trying and he would wait.

It had been two weeks since she spoke to Dave about Aaron talking to her parents. She knew that she has to talk to Aaron. They can't keep going like this. If there is really no chance for them, she needed to tell him. But if they were to be together, they needed to start now. Their daughter is just a little over three months now.

She kisses her daughter goodnight before heading to the living room to make a phone call.

"Hello Aaron."

"Emily."

"We need to talk…"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"If it's not too late."

"It's not. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"I'll stop by the Thai place. I'll get the usual?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Emily prayed that what she was about to do is the right thing. Not only for her, but for Emma, for Aaron and for the team.

She sighed heavily as she thought about the team. How will they react? What would they think of Aaron?

But she can't think about that now. She needed for her and Aaron to talk first and then, go on from there.

She heard the door bell and slowly made her way to the door.

She opens the door, to see a face, a stranger for the past months to her and yet, so familiar and a face that she has missed so much.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes. Let me take that from you. Sit down and I will bring the food in the living room."

"Okay. You need me to help with the plates?"

"I got it, Aaron."

"Okay."

Aaron looked around and sat nervously.

They ate in silence. Unsure who should start.

Aaron, thought to himself, it's now or never.

"Emily."

"Aaron.

"Can we talk now?"

"I thought about all the things I wanted to say to you. But I wanted to wait until I no longer felt angry. We had said so many hurtful words and what I had become in those months, I don't ever want to be that person again. I don't ever want to be that angry. I read all your letters and listened to all your messages. For months, I didn't want to believe your sincerity in those words you wrote and said. It wasn't until you spoke to my parents that I knew how sorry you truly were. I forgive you Aaron."

A smile appeared on Aaron's face and tears began to fall.

"You really forgive me, Emily/"

"I do. I really do forgive you, Aaron."

"I love you, Emily. And I do promise, I will make it up to you."

"Aaron, I need for you to just be yourself. I can't have you walking on egg shells around me and Emma. I don't want you to do things because you need to make it up to us. I need you to be who you are with me and Emma in this moment. When I decided to forgive you, to let you back in to my life and for you to be in Emma's life, I needed to make sure that I no longer felt any resentment and anger in my heart. I needed to just feel the love I have always felt for you. And I do."

They were both crying now. Aaron reached over and pulled her to him. He inhaled her familiar sweet scent. He felt the warmth he had missed so much and for the first time in so long, her felt whole again. He felt that he is finally home.

"Sweetheart, can I see her?"

"Yes. She is in my room asleep."

They walked hand in hand to her room, not making any noise so that they don't wake their daughter up.

But as if Emma had sense their presence she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw two faces watching her.

Even though she had never seen her father's face, he somehow felt familiar to him. She reached out both her arms, waiting to be picked up from her crib.

"May I?"

"Go pick her up Aaron. You daughter has missed you. I'll go clean up. There's her bottle, it's time for her to be fed."

"Thank you."

"She's your daughter too, Aaron. If you notice, she has your dimples and that frown."

Aaron chuckled and pulled Emily closer to him and Emma.

He closed his eyes and thanked his lucky stars and the man above that Emily had given him a chance.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Regrets Chapter 10**

"_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me. Hold me in your arms. Your heart's against my chest. Lips pressed to my neck. I've fallen for your eyes. Settle down with me. And I'll be your safety. You'll be my lady. Kiss me like you wanna be loved…" Kiss Me_

Emily woke up, confused, inhaling two distinctive scents, both she knew very well. One light and sweet, the smell of her daughter. She smiles. She knows she would never tire of that smell. The other, musky and manly, a smell she had missed so much in the past year. She took in both scents before opening her eyes. She turned to her right and saw Aaron, with his eyes closed, and their daughter, lying on his chest, clutching her Daddy's white shirt.

Aaron must have gotten up in the middle of the night to pick up Emma. She felt Aaron stirred but didn't wake up. She saw how his arm tightened a little bit around Emma, and it made her smile.

She looked at the clock on her wall and got up slowly so that she won't wake them.

She headed straight to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Half an hour later, Aaron woke up to a wonderful smell that was coming from the kitchen. His heart jumped with happiness as he saw his daughter staring at him. "Hello there, little one." He didn't think he could be more in love looking at those big brown eyes of her, just like her mothers, but then she smiled. He knew that she would be a "daddy's girl."

"C'mon, baby, let's go see Mommy. You must be hungry."

Emma reached up to touch his nose and laughed.

Emily heard looked up when she heard footsteps.

She smiles at the sight before her. Aaron holding their daughter, who was giggling.

"She seems to really like you there, Dad."

"She seems big for her age, Em."

"She is. And she's hungry. Let me take her"

Aaron watched, fascinated at the sight before him. There's Emily with their baby girl, breast feeding her. He really can't remember ever being this happy. The only time he can really think of was the day Jack was born. Jack.

"Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Aaron."

"I was wondering, if I could maybe, have Jack meet Emma."

"Does Jack know about her?"

"I told Haley about us. I told her about Emma and how I screwed up."

"Huh. What did she say?"

"She said I was an idiot."

"Well, that is an understatement."

"I agree. I would have used a different word but I don't think our daughter should ever hear the word. Em, I'd like you to come with me."

"Aaron, I think you should do this yourself. Take Emma with you."

"Are you sure Em?"

"I'm sure Aaron. I need to call JJ and Pen. I have to tell them about us. They need to know you're the father. They deserve to know. But Aaron, they are going to hate you. Maybe, for awhile."

"Understandably so. I will take all the shots they throw my way"

"After I talk to JJ and Pen. I'll talk to Spencer. He'll be easy to talk to."

"I'll talk to Morgan, Em."

"I think Aaron, it's best I talk to Derek. You know his temper."

"Please Emily, let me be the one to talk to Derek."

"Okay. But only if I'm there."

"Thank you Em."

"Come on, let's eat breakfast. I am hungry."

"Give her to me. I'll take her to her room and change her."

"I can take her Aaron."

"Don't worry, Em. I got this. Just stay here and wait for us. Then we can have breakfast."

Aaron kisses Emily on the lips before taking their daughter from her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

While she waits for Aaron to finish changing Emma, she took the phone and decided to call JJ and Pen.

"JJ,it's Em."

"Hey, Em."

"Are you doing anything for lunch today?"

"No. I was just going to stay home with Will and Henry."

"Oh. I was wondering, if you'd like to meet for lunch."

"Is everything okay Em?"

"Yeah, everything is fine JJ. I just need to talk to you and Pen."

"Huh. Should we be worried?"

"No JJ. I'm not leaving or anything like that. I just really need to talk to you and Pen."

"Okay. Let me call Pen and see if she's available. You want us to come over?"

"No. let's meet at that Deli place."

"Okay. See you later Em. 12:30?"

"12:30 is fine. See you later JJ."

It was time to come clean to their friends. She just hopes that they can forgive Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Regrets Chapter 11**

"_Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer..."_

After feeding Emma and eating breakfast, Emily and Aaron gave Emma a bath and got her ready.

Aaron still cannot believe that he is actually here in the same house with Emily and their daughter Emma getting her ready to meet her brother. He had waited so long for this day to come. There were days and nights he thought this day would never come. He thought he had screwed up so badly that Emily would never forgive him.

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone. Emma was giggling while Emily was kissing her stomach. He captured the sweet moment between the woman he loves and their daughter. He then set the image as the wallpaper on his phone.

Aaron couldn't contain his emotions. Tears of happiness started flowing. Emily noticed the tears, confused.

"Aaron?"

"These are tears of joy, Em. I am just so happy. I just can't believe that I'm here with you and Emma. That you actually forgave me and want to be with me."

Emily walked over to where Aaron was standing and kissed his lips.

That's all the answer Aaron needed.

"So, Daddy, why don't you go to Mommy's car and get little Emma's car seat and put it in your car?" Emily teased.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I need to get her bag ready and her milk too. She should be taking a nap soon."

"Ok. Em, after Emma and I are done spending time with Jack and you're done talking to JJ and Penelope, could we go to Georgetown or something so I could buy her a car seat to put in my car? Then we can go to your favorite Italian restaurant and have dinner there."

"That's a great idea Aaron. I should be done around 4 o'clock. I have a feeling it will be a long talk."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Whatever they say Aaron, I made my decision and they all just have to accept it."

"And I told you last night Em, if they hate me for a little while, I can live with that."

"But they look up to you. They respect you."

"I'm disappointed with myself too, Emily. So, if they decide to avoid me like a plague outside of work, that's fine with me. I will wait until they are ready."

"But Aaron…"

"As long as I have you, Emma and Jack, I can take on anything and anybody."

"Alright Superman, you and this little one better get going. I need to get ready to meet the ladies. Go."

"I'll call you or text, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Aaron. And I love you, my little angel."

After Aaron and Emma left to meet with Jack, Emily took a shower, got dressed and left to face her two best friends.

When she got to the deli place, both JJ and Penelope were already waiting for her. She saw them wave her over.

Before she even got to the table, JJ and Penelope rushed over and gave her a suffocating hug.

"Ladies, are you trying leave little Emma motherless?"

"Oh, sorry Em. We just miss you so much. Speaking of Emma, why didn't you bring her? JJ and I thought you would have brought her. And I know I already gave you so much stuff for her but I just couldn't help myself Em. I saw these adorable matching top and bottom and I just could not stop myself."

"Oh, Pen, you are too much. It's bad enough my Mother is spoiling her but you too?"

"But thank you though. These are adorable."

"I told you. It's why I couldn't resist."

"I'm starving ladies, so why don't we order first." JJ suggested.

While they waited for their food, the ladies talked about the latest case they worked. Emily listened as Penelope and JJ talked about the obstacles they encountered and how much they have really missed her input these past few months that she has been on maternity leave.

"Don't worry ladies, I will be back next week. I can't believe I have been on maternity leave for almost five months. I didn't even notice that it's been that long. Time flew by."

"I thought you'd be back right away and I was really surprised when you took the whole five months." JJ said.

"I wasn't planning on it but I just wasn't ready to leave her yet. I wanted to just enjoy the first three months with her."

"Do you have the babysitter all worked out?"

"I'm bringing her to my parents' house. My Mom hired a nanny for her. I told my Mom that the Bureau has a daycare but she would not have it. She said this is her first grandchild and that she will stay with her and my Dad. There was no point in arguing with her."

"You're lucky to have such loving parents Emily. It really helps especially, you know, with the father not being in the picture."

Both JJ and Penelope noticed Emily fidget and looked really nervous.

"Em, what's going on? Why do you look uncomfortable? Did the father contact you? Who is this bastard?" Penelope asked.

"Actually, that's why I wanted to meet you both today."

Emily noticed JJ has not said anything about her behavior when the word father was mentioned.

Before Emily could say Aaron's name, JJ cut her off.

"It's Hotch isn't it?"

"Hotch? As in our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. by the book and man with high morals? Oh my God!"

"Yes, Aaron is the father. JJ how did you know?"

"I've noticed then that you were close. Then when you told us you were pregnant, I noticed that things between you two changed. There was so much tension and I knew then, that he was the father."

"But Emily, how could Hotch abandon you like that? I don't know what I will do when I see him at work." Penelope asked.

"Aaron doesn't expect you to forgive him now. But he hopes, that someday you will."

"You and Hotch, you have talked? When?" JJ, surprised.

"Actually, the first time we talked after I told him I was pregnant was almost a year ago. He came by my place to say how sorry he was. He cried and begged me to forgive him. But I shut the door in his face. He kept trying and trying by sending me letters, emails and leaving me voice messages. I ignored all of them until recently."

"What changed, Emily?" JJ asked with a little hint of anger.

"He went to talk to my parents. He went to my parents' house and apologized to them. He told them that he wasn't worthy of me but it was only right that he asked them for their forgiveness for the pain that he had caused me."

"I thought it over and over again, Pen, JJ. And the only decision that felt right was to give him a chance."

"Em, we will support you. We don't blame you for this decision. I know Emma deserves to get to know her father. But we need time to understand and forgive Hotch for what he did to you. You don't know how many times I wanted to castrate him Em even when you haven't told us he's the father."

"You weren't alone. But good thing I didn't because…" Emily joked

"Stop right there, lady. We are not ready for that yet. We hate him, still." Penelope said.

"Aaron wants to talk to you both, when you are both ready. I won't tell you his reason or reasons as to why he did what he did. I will let him do that. But I can say this, now that I am a mother, I can understand his initial reaction."

Both JJ and Penelope reached over to hold her hand.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"I am really, really good. I am at peace with my decision. And I would not have let him back into my life and let alone in Emma's life, if I wasn't sure that this is what I want and what is good for both of us. I love him. And I just can't see myself spending my life with any other man but Aaron."

"We know Em. We understand. We just need some time."

"I know it's asking a lot but I hope we can keep our professional from our personal at work, please. We still haven't told Reid and Morgan. We plan to do it when I come back to work on Monday."

"What about Strauss?"

"Aaron said he will talk to her after we talk to Morgan and Reid. He said he will take care of everything. He will happily step down or move to another department."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know JJ. BAU is Hotch. And ever since I had Emma, I'm thinking that I want to have maybe a desk job. Or maybe I can join Jordan's Terrorism group where I won't be going on the field but just doing translation and giving behavioral profiles. I can't have both Aaron and I out there risking our lives. We have Emma to think about now."

"Whatever you decide, we will support you on this one too. We love you, Emily."

"I know and I really appreciate it."

"So when do we see Emma again, Em?"

"It's all paperwork for me on Monday, and Aaron told me that you're on stand down for the week after the last case, so I will bring her on Monday. We all could take turns taking care of her."

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

She smiled when she saw the image Aaron sent her.

"Hotch?"

"He sent this picture of Jack and Emma."

"So, he's over at Haley's?"

"He told Haley months ago."

"Wow."

Her phone vibrated again.

"_We're done. We're heading home. Is it okay if we bring Jack along? He can't seem to leave his baby sister alone. Haley was wondering if we could take care of Jack for the weekend. She wants to go away this weekend. She met someone recently and wants to spend time with him."_

"_It's fine. I'll see you in half hour."_

"That was Aaron again. He said they are heading home. He's bringing Jack with them since he can't seem to keep away from his baby sister. And Haley met someone recently and she wants to go away with him for the weekend."

"Ok. I need to get back to my men too. Will has been complaining lately about the amount of hours I have been away."

"Is everything okay with Will, JJ?"

"We will talk about it another time, Em."

"Call me when you want to talk this weekend, okay?"

"I will, Em."

"And I need to get back to my Kevin. He and I plan to watch a Star Wars marathon all weekend."

"Okay, ladies. I will see you both on Monday. Enjoy the weekend off. Don't ever forget that I love you both. Thank you for always being there and for understanding."

"Anytime, Em. Call us if you need to have a girl talk."

JJ and Penelope waved and watched Emily go.

"She looks really happy, Pen."

"Yeah, she really does."


	12. Chapter 12

**Regrets by Chapter 12**

"_For a hushed sweet moment Everything made sense And all my misplaced judgments were awash with innocence…" _

**Jack meets his sister**

Aaron parked in front of the house that Haley shares with her sister and Jack. He was nervous but it felt right for Jack to finally know that he has a little sister that he would need to look after.

Jack is a sweet boy and very much like him. He knows how much Jack adores him and looks up to him as his Superhero. Truth be told, it was because of Jack that he and Haley stayed together. It was both their mistakes to think that he could give up the BAU once they had a child. He admits, he was selfish and may be wrong in putting the BAU before his marriage but Jack has always been on top of his list. He believes that he is doing this to make a world a better place for him and now for his precious daughter Emma.

He takes out the convertible car seat and noticed that Emma has woken up.

"Hey baby. You woke up just in time. I bet you know that you're meeting your brother today."

Emma giggled and reached up to touch her daddy's nose.

Aaron walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell.

Haley opens the door and lets him in.

"Jack is in his room. He has something for you. Is that Emma?"

"Yes."

"May I see her?"

"Sure. Can you watch her? I want to get Jack and tell him about Emma before he sees her."

"I didn't say anything to him. I wanted you to be the one to explain things to him."

"Thanks Haley."

"She's beautiful Aaron. Her eyelashes are so long. She looks so much like Emily."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Now, go to Jack. I'll watch her."

"Hey Jack. Daddy's here. What you got for me buddy?"

"Daddy, you're supposed to wait for me downstairs. Didn't mommy tell you?"

"She did but I wanted to see you now. I also wanted to talk to you first."

"You mean "our daddy and Jack time'?

"Yes."

"Okay. Sit daddy."

"So, what is that you're hiding behind you?"

"I finished Bumble Bee. The one we bought last week. I did it all by myself. See daddy."

"You did. You're a big boy, now Jack."

"I am a big boy daddy. I can't wait to be as big as you."

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

:Sure, daddy."

"What do you think about being a big brother?"

"I want to be a big brother, daddy. You know some of the boys in my class, they are big brothers. I wanna be a big brother daddy."

How about if I tell you that you are a big brother?"

'Really daddy?

"Yes, Jack. You have a little sister."

"I do? What is her name daddy? Where is she? I want to see her. Take me to her daddy."

"She's downstairs. And her name is Emma. She's still small."

"Come on daddy. I want to meet her."

Jack ran downstairs yelling "Where is she? Where is Emma?"

"She's in the living room, Jack." Haley answered.

Jack ran straight to the living and almost slipped.

"Be careful Jack." Aaron said.

"Can I see her daddy?"

"Go, she's been waiting to meet you."

As soon as Jack saw Emma, his face lit up.

"Daddy, she has dark hair."

"That's because her mommy and I both have dark hair."

"But her cheeks have holes just like ours daddy."

"She does."

"Daddy, she's staring at me. Her forehead has lines like yours daddy, when you're thinking."

"She's probably wondering who you are. You should introduce yourself to her."

"Hi Emma. I'm Jack. I'm your big brother."

Emma smiles at Jack.

"She smiled daddy. I will look after you because you're my baby sister and I'm your big brother. When you can walk, we will play in the yard."

"Daddy, who is her mommy?"

"Do you remember Emily?"

"I miss Emily, daddy. Did you make her mad?"

"Daddy said some things I should not have said. That's why Emily got mad at daddy."

"Did you say sorry to her? You better say sorry to her because I want to be with Emma. Will she let me spend time with Emma?"

"Of course she will. Let me talk to mommy first, okay Jack."

"Okay daddy. I'll stay here and watch Emma."

Aaron found Haley on the phone, in the kitchen.

Haley signaled for him to wait.

"Aaron, I have to say this again, she is beautiful."

"Thank you, Haley. I wanted to ask you something."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you, if it's okay with you, that Jack stays with you this weekend? I want to go away for the weekend."

"Really? So you're okay with Jack spending time with us?"

"Of course, Aaron. So I take it that she has forgiven you?"

"Yeah, finally. I still can't believe that she did."

"This is your chance, Aaron don't blow it. Where is Emily, by the way? I hope she knows she's welcome to come to the house."

"Oh, she's with Penelope and JJ. She told them that I'm Emma's dad."

"She kept that from the team?"

"She did. She was protecting me."

"I admire that woman. After what you said to her, she still wanted to protect you."

"That's Emily, always putting others first before herself."

"So now, it's your turn to put her first."

"I am doing that."

"I'm glad to hear that Aaron."

"Haley, are you happy? Are you okay with this?"

"I am more than okay with this Aaron. I moved on even before Aaron. I am happy. You deserve to be happy. And Emily is a great woman."

"Okay"

"I'll need to get his clothes ready. Go tell Jack that he's spending the weekend with you and his little sister."

"Daddy, will you call Emily and ask her if she could stay here so that Emma doesn't have to leave?"

"Jack, buddy, your mom said you can spend the whole weekend with me, Emily and Emma. Do you want that?"

"Really, daddy? I gotta get my bag ready."

"Mommy is doing that. But go up to your room and bring the toys you want to bring."

"I'll be back, Emma."

Aaron laughed as he watched his son run faster than he had ever seen him run.

He heard the now familiar giggle and saw his daughter looking up at him with those big, bright eyes.

He smiled and mumbled to himself… "This is perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Regrets Chapter 13**

"_No I dare not say a word. Silently weeping. Knowing what I heard. For I cannot say. I was never good with words. My tongue always got it wrong. Hoping that you knew all along. I love you…"_

The weekend went by fast. Jack, Emily, Aaron and Emma spent the whole weekend together. They went to the park, as both Emma watch Aaron and Jack play soccer. Emily prepared sandwiches, salads and desserts.

All her life, Emily has never felt this kind of happiness and peace, she now feels as she watched Aaron cooing Emma and Jack on his back. She took a picture of this moment and smiled as both Jack and Aaron waved at her.

They left the park a little after lunch. The kids were tired and they put them down for a nap.

As the kids left, both Aaron and Emily, also took a nap. Aaron had his arm around her waist, tightly holding her. His face buried in the crook of her neck. He loved her smell.

They made love that afternoon. It was slow. Aaron took his time in kissing every inch of her. He had missed her skin. Underneath the tough exterior, Emily was soft and smooth. He had never touched skin like hers. And her scent, so intoxicating. She was all woman. He released all the pent up emotions and passion he had held back. He made sure that she knew how much he loved her and that he will never let her go,

She felt pure bliss. What she feels for Aaron, she had never felt before for any man. His touches, so gentle. And the way he moves inside her, always brings her to nirvana. Making to Aaron is pure ecstasy.

They made love again that night.

In the morning, they dropped off Jack at his school. Jack didn't want to go to school because he wanted to spend more time with Emma. Aaron promised Jack that he would talk to his Mom if he could spend the weekend with them again. This pacified Jack and he finally went to class.

They walked in the bullpen together.

Emily had Emma on a sling carrier while Aaron carried the stroller and Emma's bag.

Reid was busy reading.

Emily noticed that Derek wasn't there yet and breathe a sigh of relief.

Both JJ and Penelope walked over to them. Both nodded at Aaron but didn't say anything.

"Emily, I'll take the stuff to my office."

"Okay. I have to talk to Strauss soon. And I know you have some paperwork you need to do."

"Don't worry Em, Penelope and I will take care of Emma. Come on, hand her over."

Emily handed Emma over to JJ but Penelope grabbed Emma instead which made all of them laugh.

"JJ, you will get your turn later. I have to show Emma what Aunt Penelope got for her over the weekend."

"Oh, Pen, you have to stop."

"Now, Em you don't get a say in this. Remember, what we talked about, you owe us. After what you told us about…"

"Alright, alright. Well, here is her bottle. I don't know how long I'll be in Strauss' office, so in case this little one gets hungry, just give her the bottle."

"I'm going to leave you now, little one with your Aunties Penelope and JJ. So be a good baby girl."

Emily coos Emma and kissed her before heading to Strauss's office.

She stopped when she felt someone tug her arm.

"Hey, Princess where do you think you're going?"

Emily smiled.

"Derek. I have to go see Strauss."

Derek pulled her into him and gave her a hug.

Aaron watched from his office and saw what Dave had told him months ago. Derek is indeed in love with Emily.

"I will see you later, then Princess. It's so nice to see you back here at work. Now, let me hold that little Princess of yours."

"I'll see you later, Derek."

"Hey, little Princess. Uncle Derek is here. Oh, let me look at you. You are getting big fast. I didn't see you this weekend. What did you and your Mama do huh?"

After an hour, Emma started fussing. She started crying which got Aaron's attention.

JJ looked up and signaled to Aaron that she's got it.

JJ took Emma from Reid and laid her on her arm and held the bottle for her as Emma sucked on it. She definitely was hungry.

After feeding her, JJ then burped Emma.

Emma let out a loud burp and they all laughed and said in chorus, "That she definitely got from Emily."

After burping, Emma started to get sleepy.

Just as she was about to get up to walk Emma around, Emily appeared.

"Let me take her JJ. I'll take her.." Aaron cut her off…

The world stopped. JJ and Penelope, mouths and eyes wide open. Dave, who had been doing his own paperwork, had been watching them since Aaron and Emily came in this morning, As soon as he heard Aaron's footsteps making his way down to the bullpen, he leaped out his office. He then fixed his eyes on Derek. Derek had always been transparent. The man looked shocked, confused and angry. Derek finally figured it out.

"I'll take her Emily. She might feel more comfortable in my office. It's quiet there."

"What the hell Hotch? What's going on?"

"Derek, will you keep your voice down. Emma is sleeping." Aaron said.

"Keep my voice down? After a year, you decided you care about Emily and her baby?"

"Derek, please. Not here." Emily pleaded.

"Okay, Emily. For you, I am not going to make a scene. But I want to talk to you!" Pointing angrily at Hotch.

"JJ do you mind taking Emma to Aaron's office please?"

Emily then signaled to Dave, indicating that she may need his help. Dave nodded.

Once, they were in the conference room, Dave shut the door.

"How could you leave her pregnant? Every day, you saw her and you did nothing. Do you know who was in the delivery room? It was JJ and Penelope. If she allowed me in there, I would have been there. When JJ or Penelope couldn't take her to her appointments I took her. Where were you?"

"I wanted to be there. But…"

"Derek, I asked him not to be there."

"And why is that Emily?"

"Derek, Aaron and I were going through some stuff. I needed to sort things out. He needed to do the same. It was my choice to not have him there."

"You're defending him Emily."

"Derek, can we talk please? Just us two."

Derek nodded.

Hotch and Dave left.

"Derek, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Aaron is Emma's father."

"You know, I had a feeling that he was her father. But I didn't say anything. I didn't think that a man that I respect would leave my best friend pregnant."

"He didn't Derek. Derek, when I found out I was pregnant, it was right after we had rescued Haley and Jack from Foyet. Emotions were running high. I wanted Aaron to have his second chance with Jack and Haley. I didn't want to get in the way of that. Everything was so confusing."

"Did he even try?"

"He did try. He tried very hard."

"Emily. Why?"

"We don't choose who we love, Derek."

"I know. Emily, I thought I could be that man. I wanted to be that man for you and the father for Emma."

"Derek, it would have been wrong."

"Why, is it because you think that I feel pity? Emily that isn't it."

"Derek, please don't say it."

"Don't say what, "That I love you?" I do Emily."

"Derek, I love Aaron. I always have. And no matter how I tried not to, in the end, he is who I want and who I see myself with. Please Derek."

"I don't hate you, Emily. I never could hate you even if I tried. But I need time. I can't be here right now."

"Derek…"

Emily pulled Derek to her and cried.

Derek kissed Emily on the cheek before leaving her alone in the conference room, standing, tears running down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Regrets Chapter 14**

"_Hell, I've done all I can. How else can I get this through? I know you're someone else's. And I'm sure he needs you. When I'm lying in my bed, I can say what's on my mind. Let my actions be my words. I love you."_

It had been a week since that fateful day. The day Emily and Aaron told their team that he is the father of Emma.

Aaron has never been known to apologize to his colleagues especially those who are his subordinates. But what happened between him and Emily taught him that admitting that you're wrong doesn't make you a lesser person. In fact, it makes you a bigger person.

So he called the team for a briefing the day after that incident in the bullpen.

They were all there except for Morgan.

As soon as they were all seated, Aaron spoke.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize to each and every one of you for the discord in the team. I know that each of you is a friend of Emily and what I did to her and our daughter, Emma was hurtful. And I will forever try to atone for my mistake to them. I'd like to ask each of you to please give me a chance to prove myself that I truly and honestly love Emily and our daughter."

"I will not try to defend myself and make excuses. You're like my family. I mean, we are family. I know that sounds hypocritical coming from me since we did not tell you about our relationship. But like every family, we all have our secrets and we also have disagreements. I am not perfect. I have made mistakes and even if I try my best, I know that somewhere along the way, I will make another one or two. But they will never be to intentionally hurt any of you and especially not Emily, or Emma, or Jack."

"Emily and I, we are together. She has forgiven me. Please don't fault her or blame her for that. She is too good to me and for me, that I know. I love her. "

"I'd also want to let you know that Derek has asked for a two-week leave. I know that this will put a burden on all of us but we will do our best to get the job done."

"I only ask that we leave the personal outside this office and not be mentioned when we are on a case. But, I would really appreciate if you came to me and tell me exactly how you're feeling when we are out of the office. You can yell at me. Or do whatever you feel I deserve. I will take it."

"I hope that somehow, we can all get past this."

Reid, JJ and Garcia looked at each other. Each waiting for the other to be the first to say something.

Aaron stood there, in front of them, and waited.

Emily sat in her seat and smiled at Aaron after he finished.

"Alright, it seems like none of you are ready to talk yet, I suggest we back to our desks and finish doing reports."

Every one got up from their seat and started to walk towards the door. They stopped when they heard Garcia's voice.

"Sir, I have something to say."

"Go ahead, Penelope."

"Sir, I really hate you right now. I mean, I don't hate you because hate is such a strong word, I mean, I don't like you right now. You hurt my Emily and you drove Derek away. And I can't forgive you yet, because I don't know how for months you could have resisted that precious, beautiful little baby of yours. I know, you said you tried Sir. But I feel that you didn't try hard enough. That's all I have to say."

"Thank you, Penelope for your honesty. I really do appreciate it. And I hope that you can find it in your heart to like me again." Aaron touched her lightly on the hand and wink at her.

"Sir, please don't wink like that and show your dimples, because I really do want to not like you for awhile."

Aaron chuckled, "I know."

**Back in Chicago**

"Hello, Mama."

"Derek, what are you doing home? Why didn't you call you're coming?"

Derek kissed his mama on the cheek.

"Can't a son miss his mama?"

"Derek, what's going on?"

"Nothing mama, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you."

"Don't lie to me Derek Morgan. You know better than to lie to your mama. Why don't you go to your room and put your bag down? I'll have food ready for you."

"Thanks mama."

Fran Morgan can read her son Derek like a book. She knows when he is happy. She knows when he is sad. She knows when he is hurting. He was so much like his father. He is very protective of her and his sisters.

She has seen Derek Morgan heartbroken before. Seeing him now, she knows exactly what brought him home. There was no need for Derek to tell her who the woman is. He talked about her too many times. She could hear the happiness in his voice when he would talk about her over the phone with her. She recalled the stories he told her about going with her to her doctor appointments. And how even more beautiful she looked pregnant. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Emily Prentiss.

She had met the woman many times before. She was lovely and from talking to her the first time, she felt certain warmth about her. He had brought her home for Thanksgiving twice and once for Christmas but they had both told her they were just friends. But she knows her son.

Her heart ached for him because she knew that he was setting himself up for a heart break. Emily cared for him. Emily loved Derek. But it was not romantic.

She wanted to tell Derek but he had to figure things out himself. Plus, what good would it do, her son was too deeply in love with Emily.

After putting his stuff down and taking a quick shower, Derek went down to the kitchen where his mama was waiting.

"Sit down, Derek."

Derek sat down.

They sat in silence.

After eating and putting away the dishes, Fran joined her son in the living room.

"Derek, talk to me."

"Emily."

"Derek, I know it's hard right now. I know it hurts but you have to accept that it is her decision. I won't tell you _I told you so._ But I want you to think about this, if this man, who is the father of her child, was not a good man, do you think that Emily would have gotten pregnant by him? Do you think that she would protect him the way she has done?"

"I don't know, mama."

"You do know, Derek. But you just don't want to see the truth.

"Mama, I just don't know if I could go back and see her everyday with him knowing that should be me with her. It should be me and not him."

"Derek, tell me, how do you feel now? Do you feel any better than you did before when you found out the truth? Do you feel happier not seeing her? Can you honestly tell me that you will be at peace leaving the job that you love because you can't handle being in the same room with her and Agent Hotchner?"

"No, I don't. I miss her even more. I miss my best friend. And I miss my job."

"Then, go back Derek. Give yourself another week. Then go back to DC and do what you are meant to do. You are meant to protect the innocent from monsters..And if you really love Emily, you don't want to keep hurting her. I'm sure she blames herself for you taking a leave. You know deep down, she had no intention of hurting you. And that, she was not even aware you felt that way about her. You're a good man son, someday, you will meet a woman and she will love you the way you love her."

"Thanks, mama."


	15. Chapter 15

**Regrets Chapter 15 – Epilogue**

"_All the things that you will do And now i'm standing next to you And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives With you beside me I have won I'm glad i've waited for so long  
There is no doubt that you are the one for me…"_

How do you repair what seems to be unfixable? You make efforts to the best of your abilities. But you don't push. Never push.

You give it time. Because time, they say, heals all wounds.

Six months have passed since that fateful day in the conference room.

Derek did come back after his two week leave.

You can feel the tension in the air between Hotch and Morgan, in the beginning. It was tough on the team especially for Emily. There were days when she wanted to just leave the team and go to a different department in the Bureau. But, JJ and Penelope begged her not to.

He was patient with Morgan. As long as Morgan never directed his anger towards Emily, he was okay with things between him and Morgan. To help ease the tension, He asked Dave to help him delegate. He knew that Morgan will have a problem taking orders from him, in the beginning.

But slowly, things got better. The thick tension in the air dissipated on its own.

JJ and Penelope, clearly saw how much he loves Emily and Emma. And they understand Emily and that if they are to be best friends, they have to accept Hotch and forgive him.

Emily loves him unconditionally, that much is true. And for this, he will always be thankful for.

Reid always looked up to him. After Gideon abandoned him and before him, his father did the same, he admired Hotch for admitting to the team that he messed up and for asking for their forgiveness. So for Reid, it was easy to get over what Hotch had done. He understood that, it wasn't really his place or anybody else's for that matter to forgive Hotch. Only Emily had that right.

He and Emily bought a house together for their growing family. Emily is pregnant, again.

They invited the team for a house warming.

They were out in the backyard, enjoying the summer heat. He and Dave were in charge of the grill.

Jack and Henry played.

Emily was holding Emma and laughing at something Reid had said. It must have been funny because JJ and Will were laughing too. Reid, look bewildered.

He saw Emma reach out to Reid to touch his face and then squeezed his nose. And then, she laughed. This made him smile. He loved hearing her laugh.

More and more, Emma is so much like Emily. Playful, naughty and charming . You can't help but fall in love with her.

He looked around and saw Derek watching Emily. He can still see the longing and sadness in his eyes. Although, things are back to normal at work, he knows that Derek has yet to get over Emily.

He's lucky because he could have easily lost Emily and Emma. And in his place, could have been Derek. And he will be the one watching from afar.

But he had stopped feeling guilty long ago. .

Falling in love isn't a sin.

And he will never apologize for loving Emily and for being happy.


End file.
